Black Night
by Bloodrose4560
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive shortly died at the age 25 which means the eternal spell is broken. Sebastian soon finds a girl Celia Honecave that may be the reborn spirit of Ciel. At the age 13 Celia finally faces many challenges which may lead to her parent's death. Secrets will be reviled in this game of cards. *Some Mild Language and Perverted Humor* (Chapter 1-6 fixed)
1. My Butler, Sebastian

**Episode 1: My Butler, Sebastian**

Ciel it's you've passed on from this world, It seems your eternal spell is broken. but is it true that you reformed in this world, well I'll just wait to see if you'll call me once again, My young master...and this time I won't loose your soul.

* * *

"Do you wish to form a contract with me " The demon said calmly, the red velvet blanket over me doesn't budge and now is the time where I shall find my revenge "I do" The white feathers below me start to float. I felt the wind blow against me, my wounds start to burn "As you wish Celia Honecave." Now time to start my journey even thought it cost me my future.

* * *

"My lady, time to wake" I rub my tired eyes as Sebastian opens the curtains "Good morning, My lady. Today's Breakfast is poached salmon and mint salad, To go with we have either toast, scones, or pain de campagne so which will it be?" I sit up and yawn while Sebastian hands me a cup of tea "a scone" Sebastian chuckles for a while then heads out to get the maids to dress me. I take a tiny sip of Earl Grey tea and set it on the small in carved desk, the maids came in and dress me in the long-sleeved dark green dress that had a small thin blue bow in the center top of the dress. The black flaps lays nicely flat, and the dress went down to my knees. The three maids grab my brown boots and gently put them on. They grab the long black front part that hangs just past my ears and braid it slowly, then the take the back and puts it in a loose ponytail that runs down my back . The three maids immediately exits and Sebastian comes straight in after them "This morning you have for vocals and Mr. Volkov from the Yun Company will join us for dinner" I sigh there goes my peaceful dinner "Isn't he the Russian man who runs one of my toy factories in Asia" I get up and Sebastian opens the door for me "That's the one, now then I shall wait for you at the dinner table after lessons My Lady" I walk out.

I head out to the dinner table after vocal lessons. Sebastian places the poached salmon and mint salad on the table and I ate slowly "It's not bad" Sebastian looks over at the three maids, Angelica, Annie, Celeste, who were standing there watching him, before Sebastian can yell, I stand up and force my hands on the table "What are you doing standing there? Your suppose to make dinner for tonight, tidy up the place and trend the gardens instead of staring with those lovey-dovey eyes. It's sickening watching you guys. Now Do Your Jobs!" I cross my arm then looked over at Sebastian who looked dumbfounded along with the rest of the maids. I look back over at them "Didn't I just give an order" The maids left in a flash, I look back at Sebastian "Your Welcome Sebastian I just saved your breath. You'll probably need it later, especially with those screw-up." I get up from the dinning seat " I'm done here" Sebastian chuckles. Did I say something funny? oh well. I went up to the study and worked on some new toy ideas for the Funtom Company. They were selling the manor and the company combined at a good price, I had to get away from there. The city that brought back horrible memories "Urgh...!" I put my hands onto my head and gripped onto my hair, My elbows hit the desk, I tremble in fear that this will happen again. I'll lose the ones I care about. I look up and Sebastian is looking down at me "My Lady is everything alright" I rose from my seat "Everything's fine, I need time alone" Sebastian bows down with a hand on his chest "As you wish" I looked over at the window and grab the dart that's hidden in my pocket from this morning and threw it so it barely hits Sebastian " but before you go" I say and I turn to look at him "Tell me why you answered my call for you Sebastian" He stops right in his tracks "Let's just say you remind me of someone" I narrow my eyes at him "Is that so well then you may leave" He turns to look at me "Our guest has arrived, you should go and meet him" now I wish I actually hit him with the dart. I walk out with him "he's here early" Sebastian looks down at me once again "Yes indeed he is" I look back up to him "Tell me Sebastian who do I look a lot like" He grins "My last contractor" Sebastian opens the entrance door and gestures me to head out.

Sebastian opens the carriage door and a bright blonde-white haired man came jumping out "Zdravstvuyte molodoy odin eto tak priyatno vstretit'sya s vami" ( Hello young one it's so nice to meet you- Russia) He cries out and gives me a hug and soon He relases me "Nice to meet you...too?" He was defiantly strange "Ah I hope you don't mind but I brought my friend, Veronika with me. She said she wanted to meet you" A woman with short brown hair and green eyes exited the carriage. She wore a long black dress and a large black hat "Nice to meet you" I held my hand out but she ignored us and headed right in, I knew then this was going to be a long evening.

"So Celia, how has business going here" I rest my head on my hand "It's great Mr. Volkov" Sebastian soon comes in with more tea "Call me Zhenya, young one" Veronika start to whisper to Zhenya and he looks back at me "Is it fine if Veronika uses your telephone" I gave a glare at the brat "Well I guess" Veronika walks out to use the phone and I whisper into Sebastian's ear "Watch our unusual guest, Sebastian. I don't like the aroma around her" He straightens up and smiles "Yes My Lady." Sebastian leaves and Zhenya starts to talk again.

* * *

(Sebastian's Pov)

Just like I remembered it , the manor hasn't changed at all. I wonder why Celia would buy the place and company. Celia is just a splitting image of Ciel but she's a woman. I follow Veronika I hide but close enough so I can hear. Veronika dials the numbers and starts to talk to someone "Ah Veronika Have you made it in the manor" A man said so this was all planned "Yes and what a child, I can tell this mission will be easy" a mission? Well this is interesting "Well Veronika it seems everything is under control" She chuckles "I'm pretty sure this will be no problem. The butler seems completely clue less" So I'm clueless? I believe I'm much more than clueless along with My Lady "Well then do your stuff" She hangs up and turns around. I stand there "Madam' Veronika your room is ready, just so you know" she suddenly loosens up and said nothing and left I'm pretty sure she is the clueless one.

It's ten 'o' clock. I head up to the study to see if Ciela is asleep. everyone else went to bed but she went up her to work a bit, sometimes she pushes herself to far. I sighed as I see her curled up in her chair, immediately foot steps where coming this way. I hid quickly in the next room, Veronika came to view. She entered the study and I once again followed. she stood in front of Celia and toke off her hat and grabbed a small a pocket knife. So she planned on killing her, not surprising "I wouldn't do that if I were you, My Lady would get quite angry when you wake her up" Veronika turns to me and stumbles backwards, then regained her balance and grinned "Don't worry I never was going to wake her up but put her to a more gentle sleep" I look over at Celia she's about to awaken "I think you should wake up My Lady and stop playing these games of yours."

* * *

(Celia's pov)

He caught me, I grab the hidden gun behind me and opened my eyes "So predictable, Veronika" I say. I come around my desk and stood by Sebastian "Am I really that predictable" she jumped at me with her knife first, Sebastian quickly moved me out-of-the-way by grabbing my wrist, She quickly stops and lands on her feet "So you're a cat" I look over at Sebastian And narrowed my eyes "Stop it with your stupid cat knowledge you Moron" He looks over at me and smiles and picks me up in a baby style and head out the balcony quickly because Veronika attempted another attack "Put me down" I start to kick and wiggle around "How cute but I'm afraid I have to ruin this heart-melting moment" She ran toward us and Sebastian moves aside. Veronika falls and hits the ground pretty hard. I can see the blood that splatted out of her fragile corpse "Ready to put the make-up on" I nodded but then the maids came in, they stared at me and Sebastian "What?" Then I remembered Sebastian was holding me "How cute" they all squealed "put me down Sebastian!" I yelled.

The police came soon but the surprising part was that Zhenya was asleep during all this. "She soon hit me right here" I started to cry to the police and I pointed at fake scar on my face "I was so scared but she soon tried to push me throw me outside but she fell" I cried more, they soon left.  
"that was quite the performance My Lady" Sebastian opened the door for me "Yeah whatever, just get the bath ready" he grinned widely which is never a good sign "I think you were cute out there" he ruffled my hair "You take that back Sebastian!" I yelled "I'll go get the bath ready" I felt like my head is going to explode "You come back here and take that back Sebastian and that's an order!"

* * *

Author's Note: I do hope you enjoy my first Fanfiction on Kuroshitsuji A.K.A Black Butler. This chapter is based on the first episode of BB, Now down to business. How I think of Celia Honecave is like a gender bended version of Ciel but only more stubborn and dramatic, her acting skills in this chapter really reminded me of when Ciel first smiled. We'll have to wait and see what's next for thirteen year-old Celia.


	2. Sebastian Your Late!

**Episode 2: Sebastian Your Late!**

"Papa? Where are you?" He said he'd visit me on my birthday. I remember he gave me his address, I pulled out a small piece of paper and ran out of the orphanage. I ran ,this will be the first time I meet Mum and people started to yell at me because they almost ran me over. I run up to a huge manor, I ran up to the door and touched it. The heat burned me, I yelped. The manor shouldn't be hot in the winter, unless...I quickly open the door quickly as the doorknob boils my blood. Orange fire stood in front of me "Papa! Mum!" I scream. I jumped to safe spots where the floor wasn't on fire, My feet and legs were bruised and burned but I have to keep going. I cough from the smoke and head up the stairs railing, if I fall I'll be burned to death. I entered a room, Papa and Mum were tied down "Papa!" I yelled, There were two gunmen pointing pistols at both Mum's and Papa's Head. My Papa looked up at me "Celia..." Glass shattered and it was pitch black. The nightmare end. I fell onto the black ground and start to grow from my nine year-old self to my 13 year-old self. I sit there and cried.

* * *

"My Lady, are you alright" Sebastian shakes me a bit, I rub my eyes and found myself sleeping on the desk. Oh, that's right I drifted off to sleep during my history lesson. Coldness touches my cheeks and forehead "I'm fine Sebastian" I open my eyes and Sebastian is kneeled across from me I move his is hand away from my forehead. "You have fever, My Lady" He stands up "No I'm perfectly fine Sebas-" He picks me up unexpectedly "Your not fine" he snaps at me, I stay silent. He takes me to my room and sets me down on my bed, he takes off my boots "now then get some rest" He says, then heads out. I went up to my door and grabbed the knob, but it's locked, should have known, he locked me in my own room, I went onto my bed, I coughed for a bit but then fell asleep.

* * *

"Celia...Run, get as far away from here" Then the gun shoot "Noooo!" I scream, blood splattered everywhere that the blood spread out across my face but then the gunmen grabbed me by the arms "Let go of me" I kicked as they lift me, the soon head close to the window. W-what are they going to do to me, my question was soon answered. They throw me out, I hit the window but I'm falling five feet off the ground. Blood dripped down to my injured eye and soon down to my lips, this is the death of me. I hit and rolled on a roof top then fell onto a stack of hay.

* * *

I wake up in a cell all tied up, I coughed then realized that I wasn't in the manor. I stand up and walk to the front of the old cell but my foot is chained and I fall backwards. The cell opens "So your awake" Zhenya stood in front of me "So you're a traitor too" Veronika flashed in the back of my mind. He got down on his knees and his hand reached the wall and I'm corner and he whispers into my ears "I wouldn't say we are traitors" chills were sent down my spine. "You won't last long, Sebastian will get me" Zhenya brushes my hair "is that so Celia, That demon never cared about you. Only your soul" He pokes at the center of my chest. I looked down, No I can't let him get to me. His fingers trailed up to my chin and Zhenya forcefully picks it up "You know it's true" He kicks my shoulder and I'm pressed against the solid wall . He exits the cell. Sebastian save me...Please, I thought to myself.

* * *

(Sebastian's Pov)

"Where can she be" I looked all over for Celia, then I see that the window is open I head out to the balcony and a bullet is coming, I snatch it and smiled at the shooter. He runs off and I jump off the balcony, I land swiftly on my feet and ran after him. he get in the car and gets in the phone, I jumped onto the trunk and sit. Celia what have you gotten yourself into this time. the driver turns around and spots me, I grin "now it's my turn to drive" I grab him bye the neck and toss him out, I get on the wheel and I grab the phone in the shooters hand "Hello this is Sebastian, I'm the Celia's Butler" the shooter got nervous "Why hello Sebastian" Zhenya...I should have known "Nice to hear your doing fine Zhenya but where's My Lady" he starts to laugh "Somewhere my demon" I grab onto the shooters neck, I looked him straight in the eye "Now if you don't want to die tell me where your boss is" scared he cries "He is at the old police station downtown in the old sheriff's office" I let go and jump off the car while it falls off a cliff "I coming Zhenya... for My Lady" I start to run downtown "Demon's always fail" He chuckles "Well, Angel's are always frail" I toss the phone away, I'm coming My Lady.

* * *

(Celia's Pov)

Sebastian you sure take forever. the cell opens and I stay laying down, Zhenya sits on top of legs and grins. "What a sad little girl, do you need cheering up?" I wiggle around as he comes closer and plant his hands on my shoulder pushing me harder against the wall "Let me go!" he just continued to smile "the more you struggle, the more it hurts" he playfully rubbed my arm "Don't Touch Me!" I yelled "You can't order me" he sits up and rips my eyepatch "you did take Veronika from me, not that she's important but she costed a fortune to hire. " he stands up and locks the cell from the inside "And now you pay with pain" he grabs a fist full of my hair and pulls it . the door slams open "Sebastian, your late" I say "My apologies,My Lady" Zhenya smiles "Let's have some fun Celia" Sebastian narrows his eyes at Zhenya and grabs onto the bars but the bars block him "Yes, by the way Sebastian I put a demon charm on it" Zhenya slaps me "Let's see how far you'll go for her soul." I stand up "Sebastian aren't you going to save her" I look over at him his doing nothing. "What a sad helpless girl so weak and frail" I look down "No one cares about you Celia" anger and hatred grew in me I break the chain that connects me to the floor "You may be right Zhenya" I look over at him, fear grew in him. I grab his neck tighten my grip, he started to choked out blood and I dropped him "But who ever said I was weak. I felt dizziness and...tired, I fell to the ground.

* * *

Warmth filled me "Your awake" a young boy my age appeared in front of me, his brown hair was out-of-place and his blue eyes stared at me "I found you in my dad's stack of hay bleeding to death so I toke you in here" I touched my head and it had a huge bandage covering everywhere "Mum, she's awake" a woman came in with tea in her hands "Are you felling ok honey" I look at her " I'm fine" she hands me a cup of tea "Drink some it'll make you feel better" the boy ran up to me "So what's your name" I took a sip of the tea "Celia" he sighed "Sebastian Dimerk" he said smiling "Do you need anything" I looked at him surprised "No."

* * *

I yawn and woke up in my bed with my pajama's. Sebastian comes in "what do you remember Celia" he runs up to me "When you tried to get in the cell but couldn't that's all" he looks disappointed but relieved "Nothing after that?" I shoke my head. Did something happen after? Sebastian exits the room and I fell asleep once more.

* * *

(Sebastian's Pov)

What was that power from Celia, I wished she could remember after that but it looks like the angels are after her like Ciel but I doubt their the one that killed him. If only I knew the powers she posses. It looks like I got one irregular human in my hands.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh... irregular, anyways this chapter was based on episode two of BB just different. Zhenya was using Veronika but for what, he-he. I think Sebastian is actually the hardest to wright because you can never figure out what's going on in that demons mind, only thing is probably his contractor's souls. I just hope Celia won't get into anymore trouble. I shall see you next time.


	3. My Necklace, Sebastian

**Episode 3: My Necklace, Sebastian**

The Moonlight reflect slowly through the glass door leading to the balcony. Pain from Zhenya's kick flows through my hips, Angels are evil I guess, though I think Veronika was just a mere dumb lost human. I stretch my hand out to in the air as I look up at the ceiling, am I just a mere lost human too? The word lost floats in my foggy mind. I've got more and more ill in these past weeks. My hand gently grabs onto my blue necklace, the silver pokes my skin and the blue-purple ribbon carefully pushes against my neck. I miss them terribly, that's why I need my revenge. I'll live on hatred all my life even when I'm gone. "It seems your awake My Lady" Sebastian opens the door, I sit up quickly before he holds me up like a cat like last time because I didn't wake up. The sunrise comes through the windows "It's time to get you that cane" I sit at the edge of the bed "Ah, the cane from Mr. Brown, right?" I stand up but the pain forces me to sit back down. I forcefully slam my hand on the desk next to my bed and clutch onto my side "Be carefully My Lady" Sebastian comes and holds me up "I don't need your pity Sebastian" He ignored my word and kept holding me up. All was silent until Sebastian got me all ready and we headed outside into the carriage "Say, Sebastian" I looked out at the trees "Yes, My Lady" I rub my hands on my gloves "Did I forget something that day, the day I was kidnapped" He nodded "What did I forget Sebastian?" I look straight into his eyes "You just forgot that I saved y-" I stomp my foot "Don't lie to me!" I yelled, he narrowed his eyes at me with a bit of anger "If you know what's best for you then stay quiet" D-did he just give me orders! "Don't tell-" "Stay quiet!" he snapped. I did exactly that, The carriage stopped and we entered the town.

Mr. Brown sat in the front desk of his shop "Welcome" We walked up to him "We need to pick this up" Sebastian hands him a note "Oh so your here for that walking stick" He opens one of the drawers with a black polished cane and at the top laid beautiful carved gold "I was wondering who would you one as short as this" Is that an insult? How bothersome. narrowed my eyes and Sebastian pats my head. Is that suppose to be an insult too!? he hands Sebastian the can and I snatched it away "I didn't think a child-" I stomped the cane on the ground "I'm not a child" I snapped. Mr. Brown looked frighten at my sudden actions "I'm...not...a...child" I whispered "Good day Mr. Brown and keep the change" Sebastian said as we exited. The streets were crowded "What a ridiculous old man" I sighed, we continue to walk down the streets "What a pity to go through all that trouble, you haven't had a growth spurt in years" I moaned "Are you done with your jokes, Sebastian?" We passed many stores "Look mum it that new cat toy from the Funtom company" I look over at the toy store "Business has been increasing ever since Celia Honecave has taken business" many people crowd over the store children, couples, everyone was there. I continue to walk and catch up with Sebastian " I thought you were going to wait for me" He smiles down at me "I thought you would take shorter than you look" I moan once more "You little-" "I believe your the little one" my blood began to boil "That's it, I'm going to kill you when we reach the manor hear my words" "What was that? I can't hear you from this height My Lady."

I exit the carriage, I hear loud noises from within. Sebastian opens the door, Everything is covered with decorations, stuffed bunny rabbits were everywhere "M-My Mansion" Both Sebastian and I looked dumbfounded. The maid come running out and head to Sebastian "You have to help us Sebastian" The maids were dressed like princesses and were overloaded with make up "Why do you all look like lunatics" A little girl comes running out and the maids scream and jump behind Sebastian as if he were there shields. Soon a fifteen-year old boy comes running out "Victoria...stop..it" He stops to catch his breath "Florence?" The boy looks up "Celia! sorry for intruding but I wanted to see you" he bows down, and I looked down at him "And I wanted to see you too" The little girl jump in front of Florence "Maids go wash up" They run upstairs. Florence gets up "Who is this little one?" I asked him "Pops wouldn't let me come here if I didn't take her here and my maid" a maid comes out into the room, all the attention was one her. she turns red "Sorry for-" "Its fine, Sebastian get us tea" He walks up to me "As you wish My Lady" Sebastian exits the room, Victoria clenches onto my dark green coat "We should have a small little ball" Florence and I look down at her "I don't have time for a ball" She starts to jump up and down "Of course you have time, Maid Melina get Celia dressed for the ball" The maid grabs onto me and we head upstairs "Sorry..." Florence whispered, I narrowed my eyes him.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be downstairs My Lady" Sebastian looks about ready to laugh "I look ridiculous Sebastian, all this pink it's horrible" he hands me a cup of tea as I sit at the desk in my study. "You know My Lady, I've never seen you dance before. Your always a wallflower at social engagements" I pick up a newspaper laying on my papers "Look Sebastian they're having a sale on tea" He snatch the newspaper away from me as I try changing the subject "I don't have time to dance, Sebastian" he brings a fruit cake close to me "With all do respect, My Lady, dancing is a necessary skill for position to possess. Social contracts are important to maintain" I look the other way "If you turn down to many invitations simply because you can not dance, your reputation in high society will suffer greatly" I sigh in defeat "Fine! call me a private tutor or something" I take the Orchard fruit cake "I'm afraid it will be hard to find one at this time but with your permission I'll be your dance instructor" I almost choke on the cake I swallowed "Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to take dance lessons from my butler! besides do you even know how to dance" I cross my arms and look straight into his eyes "The Viennese waltzes is my specialty" I pound my fist on the desk "Yeah well what does that have to do with anything" " did I mention I was often a guest at the Schonboon palace?" he reaches his hand to my "Now if you will give me the honor, My Lady. May I have this dance?" it seems the butler has won this time, I take his hand and he pulls me out from behind my desk. Sebastian takes one of my hands and tries to puts it on his shoulder because I was too short to reach his shoulder and then he intertwines our hands with the other "Now, begin the first step with your heel, When the music starts be sure to lead with your left foot. Now" We start to dance slowly and I step on his foot. "Next, well try a natural turn" he starts to turn quickly but I couldn't keep up "Slide your foot forward" I hit his leg instead and fall into his chest, I immediately hit the floor once I realized what happened . I frown and he frowned back as I get up , he grabs onto my shoulder "Your skills aren't so much lacking as they are non-existence, My Lady" I sigh "You simply can't cling onto your partner for dear life" "It won't work, your too tall!" I snap. Me and Sebastian are still not in good terms from this morning "But we still need to do something about your glum expression" he pinches my cheeks and moves them like clay "Lets have a smile as if you were having fun" Does he not get it "Let me go!" I slap him across the face as I was on my tiptoes "My lady..." "Shut Up!" I snap once again, I turn my back to him. and clench my hand into a fist "I don't know how to smile, not anymore. I've gotten up once but fell once again into eternal darkness, I can't act, I can't laugh and surely can't smile like I forgot how too" I clench harder and blood started to drip from my hand and I look at it . Then put it up to my necklace "Father..." I whispered, I turn around to see Sebastian "Let's get you in a more appropriate dress" he said.

* * *

I walk down the stairs with a dark blue dress and white lace, I wear a tiny blue top hat with a black and white ribbon trailing of to the end of my hair. What awaited me was a little angry girl and a Fiancé in red and the maids. "What happened to the pretty pink dress? Not that I'm complaining." Florence glared at Victoria "Well the only thing that doesn't match is that necklace" Victoria snatched the necklace from my neck, the ribbon broke from the necklace "Now this won't do" She threw it out the window, M-My Necklace everyone watched me, I clenched my hands in a fist "Idiot..." I whispered, I pick up my once bloody hand "You little brat!" yelled ready to hit her but Sebastian caught my wrist, I look up at him "Now My Lady" I struggle taking my hand out of his grip "Why don't you shut up too, Sebastian! For all I know you've been an ignorant brat too" I snapped, it felt like we were the only ones in the room "Too protect you! that is part of the contract " Sebastian yells "Well...Well I can handle the truth " I run upstairs, I bet Florence headed home with the other ignorant brat.  
Father I'm sorry, I lost my necklace.  
I open my bedroom door, I went through all the trouble to learn how to dance. I changed myself into pajamas. Sebastian comes in, I quickly turn myself to face the other way and clenched onto my blanket, he held a candle in his hand "My Lady" I say nothing but a sudden pain on my waist, I couldn't help but yelp, why now? "My Lady, it seems we need to change your bandages" I touched the bandage and I could feel the blood starting to leak. Sebastian came by my bed and pulled the covers off "Stop I can do it myself!" I grabbed the bandage on the night stand and lifted my pajamas up to my waist. I struggled putting it on, Sebastian grabbed it and did it himself "I'm sorry Sebastian" he continues to wrap it around my waist then stops for a moment, he takes out my necklace. he finishes my bandage and slowly puts it on me "How did you "If I can't do this for My Lady, what kind of butler would I be." A small smile crept onto my lips, Sebastian smiles back at me "Well, it's time for bed My Lady" He lays me down. Just about he was out of my reach I grab his wrist "Stay with me, until I fall asleep." He comes back and stands by my violet bed I close my eyes as I sleep peacefully.

* * *

(Sebastian's Pov)

Celia, are you showing me weakness?, I thought as I close the door to her bedroom. A small smile that crept onto her face one that my young master failed to achieve on the same event. Am I just starting over all the event that happened to you Young master? Celeste one of the maid bumped into me "I'm sorry" she moves around me. Well that was strange

"Time to plan for tomorrow."

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone I am exhausted from fixing these chapters especially this one because I've been watching episode 3 of Black Butler over and over just to get some ideas, It toke a lot of work. Florence, basically is Lady Elizabeth but only for Celia. I didn't describe him much but I did on the one before this one which some of you got to see, I ended up not liking the whole plot and changed. Now here I am correcting my mistakes. Florenece won't really appear as much as Lizzy, he also won't be very important til' the end of the book.


	4. Sebastian Loves Cats prt1

**Episode 4: Sebastian Loves Cats Prt. 1**

"Time to wake up, My Lady" I put the pillow over my head "Can't I sleep just a little longer?" Sebastian pulls the pillow way "I'm afraid not" I put the blanket over my head "Your being persistent, didn't you get enough rest?" He pulls off the blanket, my face is planted into the mattress "No" my voice was muffled a bit by the mattress. Sebastian pulls me off the mattress hand holds me up like if he were holding one of my cats, I narrow my sleepy eyes at Sebastian as he smiles. "Now then let's get you ready" he continues to hold me up as he walks towards the closet.

I approach the study with Sebastian, My splitting headache made me want to sleep so it could no longer hurt . I sit on my chair, and stared at the letter sitting right at the top of the stack "Is this from the queen, Sebastian?" the red wax seal was perfectly stamped in the center "Yes, My Lady" I sighed opening the letter "Oh will you look at that another murder case" I say laying my head on my arms. I wanted to sleep but Sebastian kept waking me up each time I tried, I toke out the pictures of male nobles "All of these are victims of a recent serial killer" I look at the pictures carefully "They all nobles that I associated with at least once before and their all men" I look over at Sebastian who gave me a cup of tea "How interesting" Sebastian said "Yes, Indeed" My white cat jumped on my lap. Sebastian gave me two cats for some odd reason after we made the contract, Operas is a white cat and always cheerful, Demoki is a black cat and an isolated one. I knew Sebastian loves cats but I never thought a man could love them this much. I stroke Operas fur gently even his warmth made me want to sleep but there's no time for that "You seem to enjoy Operas presence, My Lady" I ignored Sebastian's comment and continued to stroke his fur ' I'm tired' Operas eyes said to me as he curled up into a little ball "You and me both Operas" I lay my head down "My Lady, Wake Up" I jump a little "I'm awake" I said quickly, Operas sat up too. He's such a cute cat "Anyways, it looks like the queen wants me to investigate the scene" I look over Demoki who looked at me from a distance, he looks like a deer caught in the headlights when I looked over at him "You are the queen's watchdog, My Lady" I turn my chair to see the stained glass that made a picture of a stuff rabbit. It reminded me of my father.

* * *

"Wow! Thanks Papa" Father handed me a stuff rabbit by Funtom Co. He ruffles my hair and smiles.

* * *

I will get my revenge, for father. "Well, it seems we do have to investigate" I turn my chair back in front of my desk, Demoki ran off to whatever he does but Operas stays curled up on my lap. I held him in my arms as I stood up, I sighed in frustration.

The crime scene was crowed by people and the police were pushing them back. I made through the crowd with Sebastian and there stood a Lady with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes she's probably a detective "Hi, little girl I'm afraid this is no place for a child" "A Child!" I held my fist up but Sebastian grabbed it and set it down with a sigh "Your so stubborn, My Lady" I gave him a death glare. Another detective came walking down the tunnel "Abberline!" His figure came clear "Lady Honecave, what brings you here?" I smirked at his question "Of course you should know, Detective. I came to clean up after the slow-moving hounds working on this case" he snarled at me "It seems you haven't found any clues, Sir Lance Randall" I grinned looking at the paper's the queen gave me "We of Scotland Yard will solve this case, We don't need your interference" Lance snatches "Will you know. Splendid let's go Sebastian" I start to walk away "Yes, My Lady" The maid wait for us and starts to walk "Now what, Mistress" Angelica said "We are going to visit some one who will be useful to use" I replied "Is it that creep red-head or the white one?" Celeste said nervously "It's the Creepy undertaker guy, Celeste" Annie replied. We got up the carriage and headed to him.

"The Undertaker?" Angelica said "Yes, Angelica, The Undertaker. You know that creepy tall red-head that looks like a...a.. You know I don't know it's gender " Annie sighed "Celeste you idiot, The Undertaker is that creepy scrawny with long white hair and is a guy" Sebastian opens the door. The silence broke and Celeste screamed "What happened?" I turned around "There's a spider" she sob "Celeste you must be the biggest ignorant idiot I've ever known" I replied "Look who's talking, Slave driver" "What did you call me?!" the other two maids looked scared but Celeste just stood there with her hands on her hips "You heard me" I put my hand into a fist, Celeste your the biggest idiot I've ever known...yet your really stubborn. I lift my hand up to slap her "You shouldn't treat your master like that." I locked my eyes with hers as she touches her cheeks "at least I went through puberty" I kicked her and she went flying to a wall "I dare you say it again" I walk over to her "Don't you think you've done enough" said Sebastian, I stop myself, I look over at Celeste. Her beaten up face swells and she's unable to get up, what have I done. "Well who do we have here, trying to kill the poor girl at a funeral parlor" the creepy laugh at the end sends chills down my spine "Undertaker...!" Angelica squeal excitedly I walk up to him and Sebastian follows "We are currently investigating the murder of noble men. Do you know anything about it?" I sit on the crate right behind me "Well you know it's going to cost you. Last time was a freebie" I sighed deeply, Operas and Demoki were on my lap. Sebastian insisted they come with us for some reason, he is a mysterious demon. "What do you want then" he pets Demoki put he runs off up onto a high shelf "The most wonderful filling of all, I haven't had it in a long time. Laughter" his creepy giggle is making me feel bad "Oh I got a good one" Angelica shouted " Never trust an atom, they make up everything. Get it, huh, huh" she giggled. Are all my maids idiots "I have one" Annie said. Sebastian quickly covered my ears and I heard nothing. I looked up to see him "Sebastian, I can't hear anything" he looks down at me and he said "That makes things a hundred times better" and smiled. He uncovered my ears. The Undertaker looks over at Sebastian and Sebastian sighed "Every one outside." A crack of laughter explodes from inside, the door opens "You all can come in now" Sebastian said. Sometimes he creeps me out with how he handle things.

"They all have their hearts missing" The Undertaker gets up and puts his hands on my chest. Sebastian slaps it away, and Operas and Demoki hissed. I sat there like nothing happened, the maids helped Celeste but I couldn't feel guilty, It was her fault after all. Like I can't feel guilty only innocent. We headed home soon after that.

"So what are we going to do now, Mistress" Angelica said "I don't know" I look down at the couch "My Lady? The queen sent you another letter" Sebastian came in with a letter in his hand "And I made the suspect list you asked for" he hands me a scroll "Dear Celia, A party is being held for noble men only. We may find our murderer there. I have sent you an invitation slip. Sincerely from The Queen" I read "Well the problem now is...How am I going to get in?" they all stared at me "You haven't went through puberty" said Celeste. Don't tell me she mean I have too. "I'm afraid you'll have to dress as a gentlemen" said Sebastian "There has to be an other way" I cried out "I'm afraid not, My lady" about ready to speak Celeste interrupts, she really wants to get on my bad side "plus you'll pass as a boy. that defiant flat chest and unattractive face of your will work perfectly fine" I want to beat the crap out of her bad now "Celeste!" yelled the other maids "Haven't you learned your lesson" I said holding the deck of card in my hand. I shuffle them gently. Sebastian grabs my wrist and all the cards fall out of my hands. "We have to get you dressed up for the ball now" he pulled me away "Stop it, Sebastian" I yell repeatedly.

_To Be Continue..._

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello once again. Celeste...that was a completely bad idea to mess with Celia. Well there's a new word to describe Celia, easily offended. Can't wait for the next chapter, because Celia get to cross-dress, that indeed will be a challenge. What do you guys think? _

Sebastian: "It seems My Lady, you will pass as a boy but first we have to teach you a bit more"

Celia:"Wha- Stop it Sebastian, I think I went through enough pain"

Sebastian:" You look just like the, Young master"

Celia:" Who are you talking about Sebastian?"

Sebastian:" Don't worry about it My Lady"

Celia:" You creep me out with all that secret stuff"

Bloodrose4560:"Well, nothings changed"

Celia: "Shut Up"

Bloodrose4560: :P

Celia: 0-0

Okay anyways this chapter is based on episode four of Black Butler.


	5. Sebastian Loves Cats Prt2

**Episode 5:Sebastian Loves Cats Prt.2 **

"I look like an idiot Sebastian" I stare at my reflection in the mirror "I think you truly look dashing, My Lord" I cross my arms "It is comfy" I sighed, Sebastian smiled delightfully "Where's Mistress" I turn around to see Angelica, Her face turn red "Oh my she- I mean he looks so cute" she came over and pinched my cheeks "You look exactly like the Young Master" I turn over to see him and look him dead in the eye "Why won't you tell me about this 'Young Master' of yours" his smile turned to his normal frown "I can't tell you, though your exactly like him. A bit more stubborn and hot-headed" I frown with him too "How so" He pats my head and stays silent as he walks out. Celeste comes in with bandages all over "Look at the spoiled prince" Angelica looked back surprised, her Long blue hair flowed through the air as she turned around "Celeste!" she yelled with anger "I didn't know the idiot was here" Celeste's short pink hair had been wash, Her hair was filthy when I beat her up. "I didn't know Ciel Phantomhive was back from the dead" I stumble backwards and fell onto the polished floor. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me when I didn't even hit the floor. Demoki came by and hissed at Celeste and came over to me, Operas was fast asleep "Yeah that's right. I know" She came over and kicked me and I hit the floor "What's this Celeste" Sebastian came in with a smirk across his face "What a traitor you are" she didn't look a bit scared "And I know your secret Celeste" He picks me up. I couldn't breath and move like I was paralyzed, word couldn't come out of my lips. Sebastian looks at me "Now My Lady, go to bed" he closes my eyelids and I fall asleep.

(Sebastian's Pov)

"Angelica go" I commanded "Yes, Sir" she ran out of the room "Well Sebastian, long time no see" I set Celia down on a chair "What do you plan to do next, Vampire" her smile grew wider "Why would I tell a untrusted demon like you" she walked up to Demoki and he hissed even louder "It's so like you too get cats Sebastian" her eyes glow purple "And I'm for sure you know what that thing is" she pointed to Celia "I want her blood" her smile faded into a frown "I want her soul" I said, I can't lose this ones soul "But you know her secret now, she doesn't even know what she is" her slender hands runs down Celia's neck "I can taste the blood already" she cupped Celia's chin "is that so?" I threw the knifes that were in my pocket and aimed it for her heart. Blood dripped "Better be a good maid and pick the mess up Celeste" she pulled out the four bloody knives that hit her heart " Isn't that too bad Sebastian because I'm no longer your maid I'm your enemy" Celeste threw the knives back at me, I simply grabbed them before it hit my head "You think that will take me down Sebastian, You should know better" She leaves "I better clean up before Celia wakes up. How angry she will be when she finds this mess."

(Celia's Pov)

Something soft cuddles me. My vision is hazy when I barely opened my eyes to see Operas asleep with me. "Sebastian?" I called weakly "Yes My Lady" a yellow light flashed but I didn't bother to see with all the energy I have. I slowly stand up with Sebastian's help, Something felt different, I didn't bother to argue too "Don't we have a party to go to Sebastian?" he looked down at me "Yes, My Lady" I head out of the ballroom. Something still doesn't feel right still, I'll have to find out what soon but now. I have a party to go to.

The mansion was huge and the ballroom was filled with noble men that I have associated with "Remember your role My Lady. We were once in contact with Funtom" Sebastian whispered in my ear from behind "Yes Sebastian" I left into the crowd and left Sebastian with Angelica who seems to be getting all the attention. I moved forward and found a woman with red wine in her hand, though the smell of it was horrible. It smelled metallic like, The man next me looked down at me weirdly "Can I help you Sir?" I asked when I looked up "No" His gaze still fixed on me "Can you tell me who she is then?" He looked over at the woman I pointed at "She is Althies Verrman, She's the host of this party" I bow "Thank you Sir" I walk up to Althies she continued talking to people around her "This is hopeless" I sighed, crossing my arms. I was of course the shortest one there and people kept bumping into me "Any luck My Lord" Sebastian said when I walked back to him "Sadly not Sebastian" I fell to the ground as a man bumped into me "Hey watch where your going!" I yelled, he ignored me though "Come back here and apologize!" Sebastian grabbed my waist to keep me running after him.

I came to realize that if every one here is someone I associate with once, How come... I don't know the man who looked at me weirdly and the guy who bumped into me just now.

I cough into my hands. Something felt wet, I opened my hand and I saw a splat of blood in the center. I grew nervous "My Lord are you alright?" I quickly close my hands and made my way out of his grip "Yes I'm fine...Sebastian" I headed back to Althies. The crowd was bigger, It was supposed to be Angelica who had all the attention so I can talk to the host. It seems luck wasn't on my side "Move out-of-the-way!" I yelled, they all turn back to look at me "Who do you think you are pipsqueak" said one of them "P-Pipsqeak?" I said with a slight evil grin on my face. What am I supposed to say, I can't say I'm Celia. I'll have to use my acting skills on this one "I am the son of Jefferson Micheal Bergman, President of Cerrage Co." Jefferson is an owner of a company that makes carriages for noble, he gains lots of money since they are made to fit a king. A line forms so I can get through "Sorry Sir!" they all said simultaneously, I walk down and see Althies "Better be" I said as I reach the end "So your Colton Bergman" Althies said. The smell of her drink was completely horrible. My head still throbs from this morning and the smell. " I'm bored do you have something fun to do" I ask in an angelic voice "Of course expected from a child at a ball" Her breath even smelt like metallic. "So do you" I asked "Of course follow me" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her.

The gray brick walls were covered in moss. The floor was broken with many holes. Althies threw me against the wall but I pushed it with my feet to rebound from the throw, I land onto the ground scraping my cheek. She kicked me and I roll over, My hat fell and my hair undid itself from the bun "How stupid do you think I am, Celia Honecave" Althies pulled my hair back and stood me up with it. I sway a bit and throw a punch but it misses. She pushes me against the wall and I grab for my gun but she grabbed my wrist and twisted it. Blood teared down my eyes, mouth and head. She let's go and I fall. My head throbs harder, the place get colder as the walls and floor turn to ice. A hiss comes from ahead, It can't be my two cats their back home. I look up at the source, Demoki and Operas were right there and gone when Althies impaled them with poles "No!" I yell, The cats glowed yellow like the time in the ballroom. Two boys stood there, sixteen about. One had black medium length hair and ruby-red eyes, he wore a red tail coat like Sebastian but small and black pants and shoes. His black cat ears twitched as he look over a the other boy. The other one has white messy hair with sky blue eyes, His scarf was a perfect clean white and his vest. He wore a black shirt under, gray pants and Black shoes "Do you really think that will kill us!" The white one yelled. Is this Operas and.. Demoki? Operas ears have a small gray tips so does the one in white, It must be them. Now wonder Sebastian gave them to me so they could do his dirty work for him, how clever. "Devil Cats?" Althies said in surprise "You have on good style for shape-shifting Celeste" Demoki said "The killer was among us all this time" Operas said dumbfounded "Yes you idiot!" Demoki yelled "Ok then let's get down to business" Operas popped his knuckles "Being a cat is so hard isn't it Demoki" they both grinned "Well at least... we have claws" they ran up to Celeste she grinned as she looked at me and her eyes glowed purple.

Everything starts to fade into black.

I stood perfectly there,  
I stared at the wall and fell through the floor  
The gray wall turned into many faces.  
"Why didn't you save me Celia." they all start to shout.  
I fell to my knees and covered my ears to stop the mocking cries.  
I look up at the gray wall that now has blood.  
'Unclean'  
'Unwanted'  
'Unnecessary'  
The words read.  
The voices started to chant those three words.  
I scream loudly as I cover my ears and stood up.  
My long black hair flowed with the blasting wind of my scream.  
The chanting fades away, all I see is my reflection.  
A purple eye.  
A red demon eye.  
I'm locked in a cell trying to break free but no one comes to my rescue.

"Celia are you ok" My vision black, I hear Operas voice. I stood up, I can feel the rush of death in my veins.  
I will hurt the ones in my path from finding the truth.  
I'm Hatred, Death and Powerful.

_To be Continued_


	6. Sebastian Loves Cats Prt3

**Episode 6: Sebastian Loves Cats Prt.3**

The darkness engulfs me into its side, I grabbed a neck and banged it against the wall. I can hear Celeste cry so it must be her "My Lady!" I can hear Sebastian yell, a pair of arms held me into a hug. I could finally see that my butler was holding me but I soon fall deeper into his arms unable to move there was a small purple fire around me that disappeared instantly. I look over at Celeste that was banged up pretty good actually she looked dead but she struggled getting up so she's alive. I saw Operas and Demoki still confused about what was going on "Sebastian?" I said weakly "Yes... My Lady" I felt warmer in Sebastian's arms "Did...I do" I was cut off due to my sleep and last words I hear "Don't worry My Lady you'll forget soon."

I fell confused at the atmosphere. The dizziness rushed through my head, My breathing became heavier and heavier. What happened? The pain ached all over me, Why am I the one always being targeted. I buried my face in my lap. Sebastian, Operas and Demoki will probably pay and since Operas and Demoki are humans now makes things easier.  
I've lost memories after memories. What happened to me, how did I get this pain? I so confuse I can't handle it anymore. These voices have been stuck in my head ever since that day. Papa, Mamma, Sebastian D. , Anna belle. There all gone, why was I curse with such horrible fate. I hear multiple voices in my head ' Why didn't you save me', 'Run Celia', 'Demon', 'Unclean, Unwanted, Unnecessary'. The pressure grows more and more everyday "Shut Up!" I scream and covered my ears. Now I can hear 'My Lady', Sebastian I can't wake up from this nightmare even if I'm asleep or awake. I wish some one could save me.

"My Lady!" Sebastian shouts and pushes me gently to wake up. I opened my eyes and was put in a sudden hug "The Hell..." I whispered, My heart feels warm and fuzzy. I don't like it. "Sebastian! Stop hugging me! Let me go!" I wiggle a bit but the truth is, He's too strong and tall. I fell like I could stay like this forever... Wait No I don't, get a hold of yourself Celia. Operas and Demoki come in and start to laugh "You send cats to do you dirty work Sebastian?" I said, the cats look at my direction "Yes but these cats seem to be weaker than I thought" A evil grin grew on both of our faces "Did you feel bad for them because they lack strength" The cats looked pretty mad "I'm afraid it's more non-existent along with protection" Operas was about ready to talk but Demoki stopped him. Sebastian covered my ears, and it seems Demoki is yelling and I'm guessing cursing Sebastian's name. I stared at Demoki, and pointed my gun at his head "If, I hear another complain the probability is that a bullet will go through you head" He stop "Now then, get to work" he held up his hands "But we're not-" I shot a bullet right next to him and it purposely hits the bedroom wall "The find something to do" they both left. Sebastian and I snickered a bit "Think I over did it?" I asked "I think you did perfectly fine" Sebastian got up and gave me my cane "You'll defiantly need this My Lady" I held my can and tried to get up.  
I ended up falling back on my bed "I don't think it would be any use to me" Sebastian picks me up. I faced his back all of a sudden. I kicked and struggled, this has to be the worst day of my life.

I look over at the cats "So they're Devil's Cats?" I asked Sebastian, he gave a simple nod. The two came running threw the door. Operas toppled over the black cat "Come and play with me Demi-san" the white cat said cheerfully "No why in hell!" he yelled pushing Operas off "Operas is from Japan and Demoki is from France" The two continue to fight "I said get to work" I yelled they both stop. they both stood up and put their hands up like soldiers "Yes ma'am" they said simultaneously. I said, There now is more morons in the mansion how great.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey Everyone sorry for the late update and short chapter. I've been busy with all the tests "Yay" *Sigh* though I mange to get this short chapter into the story. Continuing the story of Black Night. The title itself has to do with everything but later on. The thing I like is practically the relationship between Celia and Sebastian. They fight but they always have there moments. This chapter is actually not based on any episode, the story has taken its separate path from Black Butler. _


	7. The Terror of The Past, Sebastian

**Episode 7: The Terror of The Past, Sebastian**

Annie fixed up the walls that I have shot previously "You have to stop messing around, Master" I sigh and crossed my legs, I sat on the fuchsia chair with my head rested on my arm "Well, I get bored" I puffed up my cheeks with air and slowly let it out. She get's up "What do I have to do to make you understand , Master?" I look up at her light brown-beige hair "You need to knock sense into those knuckle heads over there" I pointed at the two cats that were messing with a toy mouse. Annie grinned "Well Master, It'll be impossible but I'll try" she giggled. How do you people laugh, I turn away and stare at the snowflakes that fell gently onto the window.  
December twenty-fifth, Christmas day. I will never be able to forget that day of horror. I get up from the chair and head out the balcony, why'd you have to leave me.

* * *

"Papa!" I yell as I fell through the window

* * *

What is crying? I lost it that day.

* * *

"Belle!" her last smile as her mouth quickly filled with blood and collapsed right in front of me.

* * *

Will I be able to join you when I pass? Will I be able to see your smiles? Will I be able to hear the voices that fill me with comfort?  
I felt like falling down out the balcony.  
Why do you hide secrets from me Sebastian?  
"What do you want?" I turn to see my demon, giving me a grin "Can't I not simple see you, My Lady?" he cocked his head slightly to the side "No, you simple can't" I turn back to see the snow outside "You'll catch a cold" Sebastian turns me around to face him and begins to put on my white coat. As he finished I went back inside "I'll be right back" I said and headed outside. The carriage waited for me to hop on "The usual" I demanded "Yes, Lady Honecave" I close the carriage door "Where are you going" I quickly turn around to see Operas "Oh it's you" I sighed in relief, his voice was actually serious for once that I couldn't recognize it "I'm visiting someone..." I said and toke a seat, the cart started to move. All was silent "Are they out of London?" I look over at him "something like that" I continue to stare at the trees we past by.

* * *

"Papa?" his frown suddenly turned to a smile, he patted my hair and exited the room.

* * *

We're here Lady Honecave" I open the door and hopped off "Thank you sir" I head out with Operas "Celia...are they dead?" I stayed quiet and enter the cemetery, I toke of the white coat off and left it on the ground . I wore a completely black dress that went down to my ankles and had a lace at the end of the dress along with a black rose at the top center. The grave was at the back with beautiful angels around it and by that were two smaller rounded ones. I toke out the black roses and place it on the three "in memories of Ciel and Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Phantomhive" Operas said confused  
I can tell he wanted to know as he looked at me  
"I doesn't matter" I left the graves and headed for the picnic table.

"Celia...you can cry" he said, I looked at his hands that were in a fist "I don't know how to cry, not even shed a tear" I answered not turning back, I can hear his footsteps grow louder.  
Operas hugged me from behind "As a Devil's cat, Celia. I have to make sure everything is fine and released" I narrow my eyes at him when I turned back "Because it was too late for me" A rustle in the trees disrupts him.  
"You have every guy wrapped around your fingers don't you Princess." a red head comes jumping out of the trees with a chainsaw "Even my bassy" I can see sharp teeth under that grin "I can't allow that ,you see" he sticks out his tongue and turns on the chainsaw. Operas jumps in front of me but I push him back "DIE PRINCESS!" he leaps at me and I pull out my gun quickly and pointed it at the red's head while he had the saw cut the end of my dress "I don't remember you red" he giggles as he jumps back "The names Grelle" he charged right at me "Sebastian, save me. This is a ORDER!" I yelled pulling out a card right in front of Grelle "So you want to play Reaper? I have no problem with that" he stops immediately "Black Night? What the hell..." the card, Black Night "Come at me coward!" I yelled, he came right at me. His saw came threw my stomach "Celia!" I can hear Operas yell "What's this card suppose to do Princess? Kill you" I gave a smile "Not really" Grelle suddenly pulled out the saw "What, Why can I see my horrible past" the saw dropped out of his hands "My Lady!" the voice sound faint  
Will I be rejoined with you guys or will I live in the deep darkness of hell?

* * *

"Why doesn't Mum come and visit me Papa?" he leaves.

"Celia, you have to look beautiful today" Annabelle said cheerfully with, her straight blond hair.

"W-What are you?" Sebastian D. shouts

* * *

"Master!" I regain my conciseness and look at the worried maid "Annie..." I'm still tried in weak. Why haven't I died yet? "My Lady! What you did was reckless!" comes yelling at me "Do you really want to die on your birthday?"  
December twenty-fifth, My birthday.  
I stared at him blankly. Everyone else has left.  
"Sebastian..." My eyes were wet "I'm-I'm a"  
I was still under my blanket and Sebastian was almost on top of me "I-I'm a" I'm to scared to say "I'm a Phantomhive!" I cried out tears ran down my eyes. I always denied it, to get rid of it, to never think of it. He looked at me dumbfounded "My father is Ciel Phantomhive!" I started to breathe heavily "And I want to know what I am" I grabbed onto his sleeves "What am I, Sebastian? I'll tell you how he died" He knew my father, my father was his contractor. Everything fits "I lived in a orphanage for my whole life, Ciel always visits me but never my mother Elizabeth. I never knew why. My papa was going to come for my ninth birthday but didn't, so I came to his mansion in Lichfield. They set the house on fire and shot him and threw me out the window" I cluthed onto his tail coat even harder "I didn't die from a twenty feet drop, I soon met Sebastian. That's how I got your name. He toke care of me even though he had no family himself too" I cried even harder "They shot him down too, I ran to London and bought the Phantomhive mansion. I met a girl Annabelle, she was pretty and she treated me like a younger sibling" I stopped my tears and calmed my breathing down "What am I Sebastian?" he brushed my hair back "You are half demon, half human" I let go of his sleeve "So I killed them didn't I and didn't remember a thing" I huffed and drifted off to sleep in the Black Night.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi, Hi , Hi everyone! we finally meet Grelle and the introduction of Black Night, Celia Phantomhive is a Hybrid of a demon and a human, she also lived a very hard life which you will learn more about later that's all I have I'll see you next time._


	8. The Bells Chime of Joy, Sebastian

** Chapter 8: The Bells Chime of Joy, Sebastian**

It's hard to believe that I'm a hybrid but it makes sense. I continue to walk down the long hallways and into the kitchen. Hermony smile at me "So you're the new maid" I said, I have to be nice to this one

* * *

"My Lady, I hired a new maid to replace Celeste" I sip the tea and bit my scone while reading the weekly paper "That's nice Sebastian" I toke another bite out of my scone "I want you to respect her"

* * *

That's how I ended up having to be nice to this maid and the other remaining. Sebastian also sent me to watch her "Mistress I got the" Angelica stopped when she saw the new maid. Angelica quickly grabs my wrist and takes me out into the halls "What was that about?!" I yelled, I have to be nice and that's the best I can possibly do. She looked angry "stay away from her Mistress" she stared at me fiercely "I'll be back "she let's go of my wrist and runs into the hallways. What if I were to follow her? a devious smile grew onto my lips slowly and I walked behind her quietly.

* * *

"Celia, how many times do I have to tell you to eat your vegetables "But Annabelle" he patted my hair "Call me Belle" I smiled.  
"Celia! What did you do to your hair?" I turned away from the mirror with a blade in my hand "I cut it" I said "Why?" I place the blade on the desk and slowly tied on the eye patch "Because I no longer like my long hair" Belle sighs "Your ten Celia and you can't" she sees my eyes fill up with tears and stops "I like it" she smiled.  
"Belle!" I had a small rabbit in my hands "Look it what I found" I held the rabbit up to her "Your eleven Celia and your still picking things up from the ground?" she said smiling "Can we keep it?" I asked and she nodded, I jumped around with the white rabbit in my arms.  
"Belle!" they shot her right in front of me "Celia.." she collapsed with a small smile and blood come out on the corner of her lips. The figure disappeared. Belle your fifteen, this is the place where you found me and now this is the place you left me. I'm twelve now and you helped me for three years. My final tear fell, Bye.

* * *

"Sebastian! You know very well who she is" Angelica yelled I'm flat against the door with my ear trying to get every sound from inside "Well then deal with it" He didn't care at all. "Hey I know your race is my enemy and you should be lucky I dealt with you for a year" I can hear the footsteps come closer to the door "You are her Guardian Angel, I want to test your skills of course" That demon, what the hell is going on. The door open and I see Sebastian "Oh hey, I wasn't hearing anything I was just passing by" The demon sighed "Celia, don't be ease-dropping on creatures like us you won't be please about our conversation" he said my name, what is going on, I'm so confused I furrow my eyebrows and narrow my eyes "You stupid fool!" I yelled, I'm about to slap him before he caught my hand and stuck his tongue out at me. T-This isn't like him...I don't know anymore. He walks off, my hand is a suddenly red at the grip. "Mistress?!" Angelic surprisingly said, she would usually do something before speaking, I continue to stare at the red mark then turn to look over at the maid angrily before walking away. Servants are so secretive now, I don't get it. I blast the door to the study open, I got work to do. I can't worry about stupid Sebastian or Angelica. I cough into my hands, the image of blood from last time filled my thoughts. I slowly look at my hand, blood appeared but this time more "The Hell!" I yelled pounding my clean fist on the desk. The door creaked open "Mistress?" It's Angelica "Go away stupid fool" I turn my chair so it faced the wall "Celia..." I felt a hug from behind "Don't...Touch me" I hear the church bells ring as they always do every Sunday at twelve 'o'clock. I stand up from my chair and her hands were off me "Get Out!" I yelled, I can feel heat all over my body, she walks out "As you wish Mistress" she whispers but loud enough so I can hear before she closes the door. I sat back down "Celia..." no, no, No! "Get out!" he picks me up and walks me over to the window, The bells call out and wide once more "The bells chime of joy, Celia" a smile grew as well white wings...Angel! he hands led up to my mouth, He started to change form but he knocked me out before I could see.  
Who he was.

* * *

A/N: Ok, the angels are starting to reappear, I'm still consulting with myself to see what Hermony will be apart of. Sebastian is not Sebastian?! Then where can the real one be? O.o  
I'm leaving lots of mystery in this one, He-He.


	9. Death Cards prt1

**9- Death Cards part 1**

Whispers come late at night of the cricket that awaken. The bell rings as the clock sticks midnight. The sky was black as night. The blindfold that was wrapped around my head was gone, chains grip onto my ankles and wrist as if I were a prisoner. The phony Sebastian pushes me against the wall and I hit it hard "Damn you" I whispered. Stupid Angels where's Sebastian when you need him? "It's time to experiment Florence" My eyes widen, I should of known...you were an angel Florence. They blindfold me once again, I feel pain coming from my left arm. What the Hell is going on?! My arms goes numb but still vibrates in pain "Sebastian!" I cried "I thought the great Celia didn't cry" I can hear Florence laugh right behind me. Another pain shot my right arm "Sc-screw you!" I yelled, a boot slammed into my stomach "Sebastian!" I yelled with tears filling my eyes that it can no longer contain themselves. Sebastian...Where are you my demon

* * *

(Sebastian's Pov)

I'm locked away like you Celia, I'm right next to you. Everything is Demon proof so you're beyond my reach, My Lady. The wall is sound proof so you can't hear me. I stayed sat and looked down defeated while I hear your screams and cries in my ears "Ai, my demon. Aren't you going to help your sweet contractor out?" They're trying to provoke you and I, Celia...stay strong. Your cries still lingers in my mind, I turned to face the invisible wall that you cannot see through, She can't help but yell my name "Sebastian...I command you" Celia...I want to help you "Sebastian!" I need to help you.

* * *

(Celia's Pov)

Sebastian I can't go on like this.

* * *

"Sebastian you don't need to do this for me" he bought the dress and shoes "What are you saying Celia, I need to do this for you"  
_being able to see your spunk always comforted me before you left  
_ I laughed at his blushing. We are both nine, We both lost are parents. We are the same or aren't we? "Your so sweet" I smiled clutching onto your last possession father.  
_Once again another one gone, it was all normal but you left that day  
_"How long has it been?" I asked "A month now" I ruffled his brown hair and gave him a smile "Thank you for remembering" I held the rabbit closer to me. The door suddenly blast open "Celia!" he stood up in front of me, holding my hand.  
_How  
_"Give me the demon child" the man wore complete white and held a rifle and pointed it right at Sebastian.  
_Many  
_"Run" he whispered. I stumbled backwards scared.  
_Live  
_I race downstairs and into the back door and ran to the ferry  
_Need  
_I hear the gunshot in a distance "No..." I can feel the tears run down my cheek.  
_To Die  
_"I need to make it on" I ran further in my dress that we bought that day  
_Because  
Of  
Me_

* * *

"How many lives need to die because of me?" I look up painfully at the angels, my vision is blurry. They overdosed me.  
Let me go Celia  
I see the purple flames grew around me.  
Let your demonic side go  
I break the chains. "Who are you to mess with me!" I yelled. The flames grew "Sebastian!" The tears of water turned to blood. I rip the eye patch off "Sebastian my demon I command you to break free" I held my hand to the direction of the wall next to me. "In power of Black Night. I hear by order you to kill them" I held the card 'Black Night'

* * *

"Papa, what does Black Night mean" He laughed "Well, it's a power of being able to return past memories of horror"

* * *

No  
It's a council of Hell. A secret society, Of ancient times.  
"Return to your world"  
I fold the card and I can see through their souls. It's too pure.  
"Black Night, I command the power of society to, Kill the memories of pureness and see through their dark deed because that's all they need!"  
The card burn up in flames and I can see the soul corrupt.  
"The power's too much, My Lady"  
I grin.  
Pity souls  
Pity on pure.  
The evil laugh comes out my lips.  
"This power...IT's WONDERFUL"  
Sebastian gives me a look of concern.  
"This is what I was afraid of My Lady" Sebastian toke off his gloves and covered the symbol eye with his tattooed hand and it glowed brightly.  
The purple flames start to go over him.  
The pressure of all the power is gone. "In power of demons, I the raven, I give all the strength to Celia Phantomhive and I take Lithuma"  
Flames, The flames start to disappear and surrounded Sebastian.  
Lithuma

* * *

"That's scary Papa" I put the big bear in front of me "You'll be safe as long as you have it" he gives me the deck of cards each are different races "Black Night, Lithuma and Gerlord" I read each different powers posses them.

* * *

"Lithuma...is the purple flames" I look at the card "Black Night, Knight of Horror" I grew more dizzy "Get her!" I here yelling and I fall into a abyss.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello Black Nighters, I loved this chapter because Celia (Well kind of) was able to control her demon powers hurray! I really don't know what else to say, I did more Sebastian. I felt like I wasn't showing him enough and Celia's Past. Black Night, Lithuma, Gerlord. I wonder what those are. Florence has made his reappearance as a angel? Ok, I'm a bit excited to see the final of the these and I'm sorry that I skipped a week or two. I had stupid test for each subject and I was literally slamming my head on my desk of all he test and homework, on the good side schools almost over for me so I have more time to write. See you next time!


	10. Death Cards prt 2

10-Death Cards prt.2

"Celia" the words called me as I fell deeper "Celia" I'm stuck in a dimension filled of darkness. "CELIA!" the fall was never ending "Phantomhive" I whispered "Phantom...hive" I repeated. It shakes causing rocks to fall along with me "I-I, Sebastian." I can hear and say nothing but that "Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis" I repeated "Save me" I felt like I was spinning in a everlasting wheel "Celia!" light shone brightly.

"Celia..." Angelica was holding me tight in her arms "Sebastian..." I don't know what this feeling that stirring inside me "Sebastian..." I continue to repeat "Angelica is she ok?" Anna came running up to me "Celia I'm sorry" I can see Angelica's wings around me "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you" Angelica started to sob. The dizziness started to grow "Sebastian..." I get up but start to tumble "Mistress?" I started to go blind "Sebastian" I hit something and start to lean against it "Sebastian" I can almost feel something warm "She's not ok!" Anna grabbed onto my shoulders and stared at me "Master, this isn't like you" My heart starts to race faster "I thought you said you got rid of the drugs Angelica" I can hear Anna shout "I did" she protested "Lithuma, Gerlord, Black Night" I said "Where am I?" no one answered "Paris" I'm in France. "London...is gone, Master" It's gone "No" I whispered "NO!" I shouted "Sebastian where is he?" "We don't know" they answered "We found you here on the ground cold" I clench onto Anna. My vision isn't clear "Lithuma come to me" a trail of flames wrapped around me "I can see clearly now" I look around and found the two cats arguing "Better enjoy this place, brat" Demoki scolded "Don't worry Demi-san this is all fun" Operas said eating a desert of some kind " What are you two doing?" the turn to look at me "Talking?" "Hurry up and get on the boat!" I yelled "Yes" they scurry on "Take me to London" I told the maids "Yes Master."

Where are you Sebastian? I held the necklace close to me "Why do you have to haunt me" I looked at "If you can just leave my mind for one second that would be pleasant" I look at me red eye, It's like Sebastian's. I need you right now. What are you thinking Celia! Everything... I'm having a conversation with myself in my head. What's wrong with me? "Celi-san we're almost here but everything's..." he stops "What is it?" I can spot a tear coming out of Operas's eye "It's..." "What is it!" he closes his eyes in sorrow "It's all gone Celia...everything" I hear a blast from above. It's gone "Angelica fight!" I can hear Anna yell "Got it" I run upstairs onto the top, Angelica...she wore a silky white dress and her wings were long and pure white, a silver sword was at her side and she toke off into the air to fight another one of her kind. I turn to see London. Ash snowed everywhere "London's on fire" Angels...Demons...everywhere in combat, my heart beats louder. Everything will die because of you, I can hear a voice said, Everyone will perish, It continues.  
NO  
Go away, It's not true.  
Oh but it is.  
NO!

Black Night...Terror of the past.  
Lithuma...Healers of truth.  
Gerlord is unknown.

I clench onto my hair as every knowledge possible fills it.

Amox

Repeated over and over.

That's you.

The voice said

I can't hear anything, I can't feel only see an illusion of reality.

"SEBASTIAN!" I scream. London is down in flames everything, everyone is gone. NO.  
They're gone because of me. "Don't lose fate Celia" the flames turn into a serpent in front of me "That is what's eating you up inside" it said as it starts to wrap around me again. The boat hits the deck of London. I quickly jump off. It reminds me of that day I entered father's manor. The fire burns my legs, again hoping to return memories. Demons and Angels are everywhere in the city. Like if it's a war and I'm an intruder. they all stopped and stared at me "Celia Phantomhive, it seems you escaped from the Angels HQ" A group of angels came down to land "Angels what a pity your not strong enough to beat a fourteen year-old at your own game" the grin grew wider, I narrowed my eyes "It would be a nightmare if I were you Celia, It's a constant nightmare" I stare at the face of the speaker. It's the guy from the party that bumped into me "Hey! You didn't say sorry to me that one time" he laughs "Oh I know" he takes out a bow that glowed a light yellow and shot it at me. A figure jumped in front with a chainsaw. The red head, Grelle. "Did you miss me dearie" Grelle asked "Like I would" I answered "Aw your rude but sadly my Bassy's contractor that I can't do anything about" I take the deck of cards out of my pocket "So we're fighting the same team" I look at my first card 'Jokers of Killers' The angels surround us. "Killing time" the grim reaper said excitedly slash his chain saw into the angel in front of him. The blood of that one splattered everywhere and hit my face "Really...I summon the Jokers of Black Night to illuminate the ones who stand in my way!" A flash came in front of me and ended with a boom. I stuck my tongue out as the angels fell and three male Jokers appear "What would you like us to do Amox?" they said simultaneously ,that word, It won't matter now "My orders are to kill them" They gave a smile "Yes Amox" Knives appeared in each one's hands. I turn to see Grelle with cuts all over him "In my presence, Traits of Elves heal the wounded" A young pretty Elf appeared before me. It's a Lithuma card "Heal the wounded immediately if the grim" I pointed at the reaper "Yes Amox" her hands were up and flashed a green, the injuries started to heal.

The purple flame turned into a serpent again "Too much energy is being used, you'll faint at this point" Is this what the pain is. From all the energy. I can feel every last bit off it "I don't...think I can hold up much longer" The spirits shatter like glass. I start to fall as I close my eyes but I didn't the ground. "YOUR MINE LIKE I SAID CELIA" I can hear a familiar voice shout above me.

Celeste

I was soon told that she was a vampire by Sebastian

I open my eyes but I can't move, she tosses me onto a building roof "What's the matter Celia don't want to go" she laughs bitterly...What will happen now.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello Guys, you'll be seeing lots of characters from past events come back, A great example is Grelle and Celeste. I think that's all, I don't know. I'm actually early for once! (I decided to make my stories once a week. Tuesday for this story) But that really doesn't matter because I'm posting this one now :) see you next time


End file.
